


five times logicality messed with things they shouldn't've (and one time prinxiety returned the favor)

by mikronicos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Crushes, Disney Movies, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: breaking news: logan and patton spy on prinxiety, get pleasantly (ish) surprised





	five times logicality messed with things they shouldn't've (and one time prinxiety returned the favor)

**Author's Note:**

> this is, admittedly, not my best work. still adorable and cute and wonderful though ;)

1.

Logan usually acted cool and infallible, although sometimes he could slip up in his facade when he was particularly surprised or emotional. This habit came into play one innocuous Saturday when Patton burst into his room, upsetting several glass test tubes he'd been working over for... He glanced at a clock. Three hours. "I THINK VIRGIL AND ROMAN ARE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!" Patton exclaimed, bouncing on his toes over to where Logan sat. Or, well, where he used to sit. In his surprise, he had fallen, and now lay sprawled on the floor. "Patton... Why..." He groaned, pushing himself up on one arm.   
"Oh! Sorry, Lo! Here, let me help you up!" Patton exclaimed, pulling him upright. Logan pointedly ignored the flush creeping up his neck at Patton's kind, cheery tone, and picked up a pen and pad of legal paper from one of his meticulously organized drawers. "And how do you propose we investigate that hypothesis?" Patton smiled warmly, sitting down on Logan's bed.   
"We could... spy on them..." Patton said, grinning mischievously in a manner seen not by many. Forcing down a blush at the gleam in Patton's eyes, Logan raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that immoral? Aren't you literally Morality?" Logan was beginning to doubt whether this was really Patton or someone more... distasteful. But Patton smiled, one of the warm sincere smiles, ones that not even Deceit could impersonate, and Logan believed him.   
"Yeah, but... I really want my dark strange son to be happy! And this would increase your knowledge!" Upon those words, the case was settled.   
"I'm in."

2.

Virgil walked out of his room, still groggy and mumbling in quiet indignation at his boyfriend, the living furnace, for leaving the bed and depriving the perpetually cold side of his heat. Roman himself was standing at the stove, flipping pancakes and humming quietly. "Someday, my prince will come..." Virgil crept behind him quietly, asking, "Patton and Logan?" Roman smiled sweetly, pressing a kiss to the crown of Virgil's head.   
"Logan's checking through previous videos for revenue patterns or something and Patton's sleeping in. I told him I'd make breakfast." Unbeknownst to the pair, Logan and Patton listened and watched from around the corner. To them, the pair's conversation was nothing but mumbles. Virgil smiled gently, sliding his arms to loop around Romans waist. Back with the spies, Patton's eyes watered. He looked at Logan with panicked eyes, and-

He sneezed. Loudly. Not even a dainty sneeze, that brought to mind daisies and a small white mouse, but a loud one that prompted him to dissolve into a fit of coughing. When Patton looked back to where Logan was, he saw nothing. Ah, well. Might as well play into this. He sauntered into the commons, yawning fake and wide, mumbling and rubbing his eyes. When Patton opened his eyes, Virgil was on the couch and Roman was turned towards him with a smile on his face. "Hey, Pat! You, uh, just woke up?" Patton internally winced at what he was going to say next, feeling the sharp bite of pain that seemed to snap at his very being every time he told a lie. He yawned. "Yeah. Whatcha whip up for breakfast, kiddo?" Pat smiled, sitting down on a bar stool opposite the stove. Roman turned his head back to face him, smiling. "Pancakes. Gotta feed our favourite puffball! Speaking of feeding, where's the nerd?" Patton shrugged, pouring himself a glass of orange juice and plopping down on the couch next to Virgil, who hummed to music in his bulky headphones, scrolling through his phone. At this moment, Logan chose to enter the kitchen, repeating Patton's question before settling down in an armchair with The Murder Of Roger Ackroyd.

3.

BAfter lunch on that day, Patton and Logan had agreed that they should wait a few days before snooping again, as "Our behaviour has the possibility of making our test subjects-" "Friends, Lo." Patton put in. "...friends... suspicious." Patton had hummed in agreement, flopping back on Logan's bed.   
And that's why they were in Patton's room, sitting on his bed, staring at his TV. It was after dinner, and Logan had set up several hidden cameras in the hallway and in front of Roman and Virgil's doors earlier. Logan also surveyed the insides of the rooms. Patton leaned onto Logan's shoulder, humming to himself until Virgil's door creaked forward. Patton shot forward, sitting at the foot of the television, and Logan whipped out a pad and pen, jotting down notes as Virgil slipped out of his room. Logan switched the screen to show the hallway. Virgil darted down the hall when he saw that the coast was clear, knocking on a set of rich brown doors gilded with gold designs. The door opened, and bright warm light spilled out into the dim hallway. Roman stepped out, hugging Virgil and welcoming him inside.   
Logan switched the screen again to Roman's room. The two walked in hand in hand, Roman snapping into boxers and an oversized sweatshirt before joining Virgil, who sat on top of his desk. The recording had no sound, but Patton could see the coy smirks on each man's face as they presumably bantered back and forth. Roman's hands slithered around Virgil's waist, and Virgil wrapped his legs around Roman's waist. Virgil pressed his lips to Roman's own, kissing his mouth, his cheeks, his jaw, his neck. Roman's mouth was agape as he tilted his head for further access to his neck, presumably moaning, although there was no audio on the camera. Roman stepped backwards towards the bed and Virgil pressed him down and-

And Patton slammed the off button on the remote, skittering back to the bed. "Oh! Logan, would you look at the time! I should sleep now. Goodnight!" And practically ran out of Logan's room, leaving him befuddled, staring at the gaping doorway.

4.

The morning after, when the spies came down for breakfast, they took notice of the fact that they looked drowsy and relaxed- well, more than one could be expected to in the morning. (For Virgil, that was saying a lot.) Logan and Patton shared a look over coffee and a muffin, respectively.  
The next day, Logan and Patton quietly conversed on how to spy on them next. Patton was rather stiff-backed when he talked to him, Logan noted, and his words were stilted. Nevertheless, they conversed and agreed to watch their rooms and hallways that night. They decided to put cameras up in the Commons, as well, for extra coverage. Logan also fixed the problem in which there was no audio collected from the cameras.  
Logan and Patton were in Logan's room with the TV set up again. Patton didn't lean onto Logan this time.   
Their attention snapped to the monitor when Roman's door creaked open and he knocked on Virgil's, a plain black thing with a storm cloud emblazoned on the door. The door slid open, and Virgil slipped outside. The pair giggled and whispered, linking their hands together. They split in different directions once they reach the Commons, Virgil popping popcorn into a bowl and grabbing a packet of Sour Patch Kids. Roman walked over to the TV, turning it on and conjuring a mountain of blankets and pillows on the couch.   
Virgil pecked Roman on the lips as he made his way to the couch. He set down the items and burrowed into the blankets, making grabby hands at Roman as he picked up the remote and clicked [PLAY] on the list of DVD options for Cinderella. While Roman piled blankets on top of himself, he wrapped his arms around Virgil, smiling and kissing the crown of the anxious side's head when he burrowed into Roman's chest.   
Logan and Patton were... in shock, mostly. How much of a charade were their actions? How did the pull off the rivalry facade so easily? Hurt wormed itself into their hearts. It was time to confront them.

5.

6:00 the next morning, Logan and Patton set it up. Logan had several files of handwritten notes and screenshots. Patton held a video camera player. When Roman and Virgil came into the kitchen to see a chaotic mess of notes and USB drives and cables and- well, you get the idea. "Ah. Just in time. Have a seat." Logan said in a clipped tone, gesturing towards two of the chairs on the opposite end of their famILY's dining table. Virgil's hands shook as he pulled out a chair. Patton offered a warm, broad smile to ease his worries, and Roman tapped his feet restlessly, still blearily unfocused. "So. I know you didn't expect a confrontation this morning, so I will be blunt." Logan paused, looking to Patton for support. "We know you two are together."   
"Lo! Be nice!" Patton's elbow dug into his ribs, eliciting a hiss from Logan, who shot a glare in his direction before collecting himself and looking back to the couple.  
Virgil looked like he had just eaten something very sour, and his lips twitched in apparent anger. Roman, on the other hand, was bursting at the seams with laughter that rang around the bright room, broadening his shoulders and warming his gaze. The two reactions were so different, so diametrically opposing that Logan felt the need to pause this conversation and replace it with structured debate.  
Instead, he looked towards Pat, who shrugged helplessly and contented himself to watching the two boys on the other side of the table. "But- but-" Roman burst into another hyena's bout of laughter. Virgil chuckled as well, and Logan finally read his expression correctly: bemused confusion and restraint that his boyfriend did not exhibit whatsoever.  
"What my boyfriend means to say-" and there it is again, that little curl of happiness in his shoulders when he says the word boyfriend- "is that we thought we were being so- ha!- obvious that we didn't need to do anything, and that y'all could figure it out on your own. We made bets." Virge turned his attention to his wheezing partner. "Speaking of which, where's my $20, bitch?"  
Roman gasped another laugh, saying, "In the trash, where you belong," and they both burst into peals of laughter, and it may be the lack of decorum, or the fact that they're all bleary from sleep, but Logan and Patton join in, and the four of them laugh until their sides hurt and their cheeks are wet.

+1

"Just look at them! They're so cute together," says Virgil, wrapped around Roman in their bed that night. Their bed. He loves that he can say that, loves how it sounds, loves how the word tastes in his mouth and curls off his tongue.   
"No way. Betcha six bucks that they won't get together for the next three years." Roman argues, pressing a warm kiss to the back of Virgil's pale neck, dark hair tickling his nose.  
Virgil grins, "Make it ten and you've got a deal," and he feels Roman's grin against his neck and knows he's got a keeper.  
Roman controls the Imagination. Creativity flows from his fingertips and between strands of his hair, and princely power shows in the stance he holds his sword. He's powerful, and has magic, for Cole Sprouse's sake. So, why can't he think of a way to get Lo and Pat together? Sure, he's made a bet against them getting together, but they both deserved happiness. (And, if Virgil was happy too? That would be a moment he would tuck away in his heart to ruminate upon in the dark, with Virgil wrapped around him. Plus, their pining is getting super annoying and oblivious, even more so than usual.)  
Roman flicked his fingers, playing with swirls of rosy-golden light. Its shape became a sword, then a stormcloud, then a heart, then back to a sword before landing on a leaf. Feeling the sparks of an idea beginning to form, Roman added berries, then put two shades of blue light underneath, and his idea filled him from head to toe. Literally- as Creativity, he glowed when he had an idea. Conjuring up a pad of paper and a pen, (the ink was purple, but that little detail he could keep go himself.) Roman scribbled down his idea.  
At the beginning of December, Roman and Virgil began to enact their plan. Mistletoe was hung in the halls, tinsel-strewn rooms glittered, and the scents of cinnamon, chocolate and nutmeg filled the air. The mistletoe was no inconvenience for Roman and Virgil, who kissed each other gladly at any chance, but the pair watched carefully for the two's paths to intersect under the mistletoe. After several weeks of unfruitful labors, Roman and Virgil walked in on Logan and Patton practically making out under the mistletoe.

"Uh... Surprise?"


End file.
